


Out From The Blankets

by R3ads2MuchDouj1n



Series: Blankets Series [3]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Morning Routines, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pubic Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3ads2MuchDouj1n/pseuds/R3ads2MuchDouj1n
Summary: It's happening Kids! We're Doing this! I'm excited! are you excited?!...Sorry, work was intense today.





	Out From The Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I'm mostly just doing this to add more works to this ship.
> 
> When I started there were Three. Total.
> 
> Let's see how many we can go up to.

Jake walked out of the bedroom, well walked down the staircase/ladder/whatever, into the living room/dining room/whatever, where spud was, as perusal munching down on a bowl of cereal, although unusually, he was munching down on just a bowl of cereal, no milk, using a fork. Okay, thought Jake, someone has...something on the brain, he walked over and wrapped his arms around the skinny brunette, who responded with his characteristic level of chill. It was a good thing that cereal didn't have milk in it when it went flying.

"Good morning to you too" said Jake as he pulled up a chair next to Spud, who was giving him an unsettling amount of side-eye.

"Morning"

"Something on your mind?"

"A few things" Spud said, before casually flipping his fork up into the air, "real quick how does that look from your perspective"

"um, like fork flying in the--Oh Crap!" Jake had to change an arm, had to shoot out a bright red scaly thing to catch the stupid fork before it skewered either of them on the return trip. 

"Impressive reflexes, tell me, does your eyesight get--"

"I can see in the dark, yes, did you just do all that to--"

"All I did was flip a fork in the air"

"Did you do all that just to find out if I could see in the dark last night--"

"technically it was this morning"

"Don't get smart about thi--"

"Literal genius-level IQ hard to not get smart about things"

"Why is this such a concern to you?" Jake asked, watching the nervous twitches spread across Spud's face, Spud was trying not to blush, he id that by trying to keep his face stone-like, trying to put on a mask, at least that's what Jake assumed he was doing,it usually came across a touch more...well, twitchy. He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of him like this, the man could hold in emotions for a long time, hence why it had taken him till second year of college to confess, and even then only after Jake had found him...in a compromised position. So Jake took a deep breath and ran one hand through Spud's soft brown hair, letting the long strands run through his fingers, feeling Spud initially go stock still, then turn away, and then finally rubbing his head up against Jake's palm. He softened under Jake's touch and let out a sigh, Jake kept him like this for a minute before quietly saying, not whispering, just saying "Now, why is it an issue that I can see in the dark?"

Spud blushed and almost didn't say anything till Jake took his hand away, he grabbed it and put it back on his head, Jake rubbed, and Spud spoke. 

"I hate blushing. I hate having blood rush to my face, I hate looking like...Well, okay I don't hate it but I'd prefer it if people didn't see it and the one place I can blush and I don't have to deal with people seeing it is...well, in the dark, everything's the same color. Black. But if you can see in the dark...uh, little to the left, thanks...why do you even need to see that?" Spud turned to face Jake at this, who faced with a pair of big brown eyes that looked a little too watery to just be tired, found himself confronted with only one option: the truth. So he started rubbing little circles into Spud's scalp and decided to try the truth. 

_Oh boy_. 

"I...I think you look cute when you blush" saying it out loud made Jake grateful that 10 years of having to be a calm determined force of good had taught him how to keep his emotions to himself, he kept his voice steady and continued "Your face gets all soft and it really doesn't look bad, it actually looks good and well, when you don't hold back with it, ti looks pretty"

Jake was fairly certain that if it weren't for years of meditation, physical training, and tai chi of all things, he'd be blushing too. He wasn't sued to saying these sorts of things out loud. Sure he'd kiss, cuddle, and...get into compromising positions with Spud but verbalizing feelings took effort. Spud brushed something from the side of Jake's face, at first he thought he might have been crying but, nope eyes were dry, he looked at Spud, who was smiling.

"Please find something else about me attractive"

Jake looked Spud up and down, from the gentle floating brown fringe of his hair to the hem of plaid pants, followed every curve of loose fabric in his t-shirt, and got distracted by how the shirt was riding up just enough to reveal a small line of deep brown hair that lead downwards past the loose white strings that lead to still paler parts of Spud that--

"Ahem!" Spud said, smiling up at Jake who very quickly realized that the blood in his body was not going to be heading north for some time, which seemed to delight Spud who just smiled a coy smile and looked over at Jake. 

"I take it you found something else to focus on" he said, eyes darting quickly down to Jake's boxers.

Jake left the room quickly, hands strategically placed.

* * *

Spud felt a little guilty about how focused he's been on Jake before he left the room, but he couldn't help it there was something cute about his boyfriend suffering from inconvenient and very obvious...ahem, protrusion, while wearing a pair of boxer shorts with pizza slices on them.

Still, he figured he might as well check on him, he got up from the table and went to go knock on the bathroom door when Jake yelled 

"Don't come in, I'm dealing with it!"

"Well that's insulting, I'm right here"

A few seconds later the lock on the bathroom door clicked open. And Spud walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> This, um, this series might go there, let me know if you want me to stop
> 
> (I'll ignore the pleas for mercy, but you can make them anyways)


End file.
